Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to industrial lubricants, and in some embodiments relates to lubricants used in metal working.
Description of the Related Art
Metalworking fluid (MWF) is the name given to a range of oils and other liquids that are used to cool and/or lubricate metal workpieces when they are being machined, ground, milled, etc. MWFs reduce the heat and friction between the cutting tool and the workpiece, and help prevent burning and smoking. Applying MWFs also helps improve the quality of the workpiece by continuously removing the fines, chips, and swarfs (Swarfs are the small pieces of metal removed from a workpiece by a cutting tool) from the tool being used and the surface of the workpiece.